Caramel Latte and a Blueberry Muffin
by MondaysChild42
Summary: A quick coffeeshop au. Sort of. It went off on its own tangent. Maybe that's the problem with having a mathematician as a main character. Python or Jasoras. They don't have an Atlantis category which is why it's all wrong. Will re-publish it when one comes up. Enjoy!


Jason has seen the guy a thousand times. He comes in everyday, 8 o'clock

on the dot, and gets a caramel latte and blueberry muffin. He always seems in a rush, but that's normal for the collage students around campus. He's nicer than a lot of the others though. Most of them keep their heads down and ignore him after ordering their drinks, or are often outright rude. But the guy is always polite, smiles at Jason and thanks him. And usually drops his change in the tip jar when waiting for his drink which makes Jason notice and like him even more than the other regulars. But what makes Jason take notice of the guy is the way he looks at Jason. Likes he's actually interested in the conversational remarks Jason makes as he pours the coffee. Most other people answer in a monotone or just ignore him completely but the guy actually answers thoughtfully, like the questions are really interesting and thought provoking. He just seems to pay attention to things, find everything intriguing. And that's what makes Jason interested in him.

He doesn't know anything about the guy, not even his name but in a strange way he feels like he knows him. You get that way sometimes if you see a person everyday. You might have no idea who they are or what they do but you know that everyday, in that moment they'll be there with you. It's very intimate. Well, that's how Jason feels. He also thinks the guy is sort of cute, but that's irrelevant. He knows the guy from 8 o'clock to five past and that's important somehow. So, it's disconcerting and sort of intrusive when he walks round a corner straight into him at 1 o'clock in the afternoon, just after his shift ends.

They both reel backwards, Jason trying his hardest not to drop his phone which he had been listening to music on. Sheets of paper go flying everywhere from a folder which the guy had been holding. Jason crashes painfully into the wall, scraping his elbow and slamming his backpack into the bricks. "Watch where you're going idiot!" Says the large guy walking beside the guy. He turns to the guy, "You okay Pyth?" he asks and Jason looks at 'Pyth' who nods and leans down to pick up the scattered papers. Jason drops to his knees and starts to pick up some of the graphs that where in the guys folder. "I am so sorry!" He apologises profusely, "I should have been looking where I was go-" The guy cuts him off, "Its fine. Its as much my fault as it is yours. Don't worry about it," he looks up a Jason and his eyes widen in surprise, "Hey, you're the coffee man." Jason grins, "Yeah, that's me. Jason." He picks up the last few papers and they stand. Jason hands back the sheaf of paper which the guy shoves into his folder. Holding out his hand he says, "Pythagoras. Nice to meet you." Jason shakes his hand and they smile at eachother awkwardly for a moment to long before letting go. Breaking through the tense silence the large guy says loudly, "And I'm Hercules. Pyth's best friend whose so important he can always remember to introduce me to random people on the street." Pythagoras and Jason laugh at Hercules poor attempt at a joke.

Smiling slightly shyly at Jason, Pythagoras gestures behind him and says, "I have to go. You know, classes and all that." Jason nods, slightly disappointed but smiles back at him, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, see you around." He replies. He nods at Hercules and makes his way past the pair continuing onto the beach, his head filled with the younger mans' shy smile.

The next morning Pythagoras greets Jason by name and they talk for a bit while. Jason asks what Pythagoras is starting and he discovers Pythagoras' love for mathmatics, especially geometry as he goes off on a tangent about all the theories he's studying. When he pushes over the coffee and muffin Pythagoras notices that it's a grande instead if a medium, like usual. "I don't have enough money to pay -," he begins to protest but Jason just grins and interrupts him, "Dnt worry about it. It's on the house." When the younger man eventually leaves Jason is left with a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach and ignores the other customers grumbles.

A few weeks later Jason plucks up the courage to ask if Pythagoras is going to one of the beach parties over the weekend. "I don't usually go to that type of party," Pythagoras hestitates, unsure. "Oh, that's a shame. My band has a set there. It would be cool if you could make it." Replies Jason disappointedly. Pythagoras bites his lip. "I guess I might be able to make it. Hercules has a date with some girl called Medusa that day anyway. He's my roomate so if he's in I usually stay in to make sure he doesn't accidently die when he gets really drunk." Jason laughs and grins at the boy, "Awesome. See you there then."

A few nights later Jason sits by the sea waiting for the band before him to finish. He scans the crowd for Pythagoras but doesn't see him. A feeling of disappointment clouds him for a minute before his cousin Ariadne shouts out to him that their band is about to go on. Jason jumps up and makes his way on stage.

Pythagoras gets to the beach just as Jason begins playing. He stands quietly in the corner, not knowing any of the people dancing to the music and not wanting to start a conversation. The band name makes him smile though; Jason and the Argonauts. He can't help but think that Jason looks handsome up on stage. He was the only reason Pythagoras actually came to the party, he usually felt more at home with his books and papers. But he liked Jason and didn't want the man to think he was a loser. As the band finished playing a pretty girl who had been on the keyboard leans over and kisses Jason on the cheek, laughing. Jason grins and gives her a one-armed hug, still holding the guitar. Pythagoras took a sharp intake of breath. A cold feeling washes over him as he watches the pair up on stage. How could he have been so stupid? Obviously an attractive guy like Jason would never be into a nerdy loner like him. He probably wasn't even into guys, just being friendly to a regular at the coffee shop. Pythagoras had thought that occasionally Jason had been flirting subtly with him but he could see he had been wrong. He turns and quickly makes his way away from the stage towards the sea.

Jason sees Pythagoras just as he turns to go. His heart lifts and he wants to shout out to him to stop but he doesn't. He disengages himself from Ariadnes excited hug and follows Pythagoras, pushing past the drunk partiers on the dance floor. Eventually he breaks through the crowd and is walking along the cold sand. Jason looked around trying to see where Pythagoras went and spots him throwing stones into the water, a habit that Jason has when he's bored. "Hey! Pythagoras!" Jason calls and makes his way down to the water.

Pythagoras looks up at Jason's shout and another stab of sadness hits him as he notices the way the mans hair looks tousled from hugging the girl. "Oh. Hey." He replied in a monotone. Jason sits gracefully beside him a cocks his head to the side, looking intently at Pythagoras, "What's up? You didn't stay to say hi." Jason asks him. Pythagoras shrugs. "I felt a bit claustrophobic," he lies, refusing to look at Jason's face. "I know what you mean, it's much nicer out here with the sea and beach. I love the sea," Jason replies staring out to sea. He leans backwards and his fingers brush Pythagoras' lightly but Pythagoras draws his hand away. He thinks he sees a flicker of disappointment cross Jason's face but he ignores it. It's just his imagination.

An awkard silence hovers in the air between them for a moment before Pythagoras breaks it, "So you and your girlfriend ar-" before Jason stops him off with a confused laugh, "My girlfriend?" He asks, "You mean Ariadne? She's my cousin!" He suddenly turns serious as it hits him and he looks Pythagoras in the eyes, "is that why you walked away? You thought me and Ariadne were..?" Pythagoras flushes as Jason stared at him, his words trailing off. "No- I mean, yes. No. It's no-" Pythagoras starts to stutter before Jason cuts him off with a soft kiss. Pythagoras is frozen for a moment but just as Jason draws back he responds, leaning into Jason. The moonlight catches on the water as they kiss and waves lap at their feet but they don't really care. They have eachother.

_So yeah this is my first Python/Jasoras fic so I hope you enjoy. It started out as a coffee shop AU but sort of went in its own direction and trailed off but if I try and end it some other way it will never get finished. _


End file.
